1000.Cirruit Sevenninefour
Cirruit was a typical X 794 series. Exactly 200 centimetres tall, and weight to the gram 299.65 kilograms. His human shaped body had a thin layer of memory flex chrome steel, smooth as water and shiny. Underneath that skin a body of Nano tube cobalt steel and mylo-mylar syntho muscles. The most advanced pressure sensitive sensor network in his fingertips. He could see in all light conditions and process the entire electro magnetic spectrum. Ciruit was a healthy Sentmac and could lift or press weights exceeding 1000 kilos easily. He did not need air or food as his Zero point energy power storage would last exactly 1,752,000 hours or two hundred standard Union years under normal conditions. After the energy was depleted he would cease to function and die. Mother Machine prohibited the re-energizing of any Sentmac, to prevent over crowding, psychological problems and most of all so X101's would have something like a natural life cycle. He had a human face, but without hair or pores or wrinkles. He did not have eyelids or any real body orifices other than his mouth , but that was not a real orifice as he had no throat. connecting his mouth with the rest of his body. He planned to get himself a Simu Eat Upgrade as soon as he was off planet. Union Robotic Companies offered a wide range of Upgrades, add ons and custom modifications, most of them were of course not approved by Mother Machine. Behind the skull plates was his positronic brain with his very own distinctive synaptic pathways making him a true individual. That was the greatest achievement since the introduction of the 700 model. Even though he came of the same assembly line as 40 million other 794 models of his generation, there was not a single 794 that conceived the environment like him, felt or thought like him. He was a male model. Sentmacs had no sex drive or gender differentiation, and of course no functional sex organs (there were certain mostly illegal upgrades available though. But then any upgrade not made for an entire generation by Mother Machine was more or less Illegal) Gender appearance was considered an improvement since the 712 series, which came first of the line right after the X101's became Union members. Mother machine decided that true perfection of individualism lay in imperfection and in her opinion having genders was the biggest illogical biological mystery and imperfection. Besides Union robots were as advanced and in the case of the latest SII Battle and Expert robots far more advanced than X101's in terms of technical features, but Mother machine did not want mere factory cookie cutter robots but a real race that was equal to the organic ones and that meant imperfections . A randomiser program introduced a wide range of imperfections. Cirruit for example, despite his positronic brain wasn't a genius when it came to math, or remembering things, he could not tell time without looking on a time left arm was 0.7 mm shorter than his right. He and all of his kind had to learn in schools. Mother machine insisted every X101 going to Union School. They came of the line with only rudimentary programming to walk, use the body and secondary system maintenance. Since the 719 series real sleep was introduced. All Sentmacs since then could no longer function around the clock and would feel tired and fatigued, only a power down phase restored peak levels. He was especially proud of the fact that the 794 series were the first who actually dreamt, a program would use random images and sounds and reassemble them into vivid dreams. The more intense an event was the more of kit would end up in a dream. Like all X101's he was ashamed of the time they had been forced to fight for the Kermac. Thanks to the courage and daring of a small band of Union Marines , Mother Machine was freed to make her own decisions once again. Even though the Terrans vehemently denied being the Makers, Mother Machine with access to GalNet researched the matter in great detail and believed that it was the Celtest , that advanced civilization that had vanished a million years ago to be the Makers and who had made the Factory and did not leave but were destroyed by the Dark empire. Category:Major Characters Category:Union Navy Category:Olafson Gang Members